Akane y Ryoga una nueva historia?
by Yara-Chan
Summary: este es un fic ke hisimos MADG y yo, hasi ke esperamos ke sea de su agrado, (REVIEWS!)


**_AKANE Y RYOGA, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA?_**

****

****

Hola a todos los lectores de fanfictions, este es un pequeño oneshot que fue hecho por Yara-chan y MADG, nosotros somos de Nuevo León y Guadalajara respectivamente esperamos que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten

**_Claro esta que todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa del manga Rumiko Takahashi, no pretendemos sacar algun tipo de lucro de esto asi que es legal (no nos denuncien plis)_****__**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Signos:_**

**_( ) lo que hacen los personajes_**

**_" "  lo que piensan_**

**_---------- cambio de escena_**

****

**_-MM..MMM..EJEM...EJEM....CEDO EL MICR"FONO PARA LA PRIMERA PARTE A MI AMIGA YARA-CHAN QUIEN EMPEZARA CON ESTE ONESHOT  _**

****

**_-hem mm provando, provando, ya esta todo listo, empecemos!!!! -_**

****

****

Era un dia normal en nerima 

****

Akane-  (despertando a ranma) andale  levántate  ke se nos va hacer tarde 

****

**_Ranma- (hablando en sus sueños) no mami no kiero ir a la escuela porque no te ayudo en la cocina pero por favor  no me lleves._**

****

**_Akane-  ranma no digas tonterías levántate  porque si no nos dejaran castigados otra ves._**

****

**_Ranma- no mami no kiero ir (hablando en su sueños)_**

****

**_Akane- (sonriendo en forma divertida) sabes ke, si no vamos nos van a dejar encerrados en un cuarto llenos de gatos._**

****

**_Ranma- k .......!!!!!  GATOS  _**

****

**_ Akane- jaajajaja...._**

****

**_Ranma-(levantándose) que  paso, pero akane que haces en mi cuarto pervertida...¬¬_**

****

**_Akane-  yo no soy pervertida¬¬  yo solo vine a despertarte jajajajaj ( recordando aquélla parte  en donde le pronuncio a los gatos)_**

****

**_Ranma- de que te ries o.O(con cara de duda)_**

****

**_Akane- de nada , olvídalo  , sabes que mejor  apúrate que se nos va hacer tarde jejeje_**

****

**_Ranma- esta bien pero mejor sal de mi cuarto o piensas quedarte  aqui todo el dia _**

****

**_Akane- ok ok bye jajajaja_**

****

**_Ranma- (poniendo una  mano en la cabeza) "cada ves entiendo menos a las mujeres"_**

****

**_---------------_**

**_En un lugar no muy lejos de nerima se encuentra  un joven un poco perdido bueno no un poco si no mas bien bastante perdido..._**

****

****

**_Ryoga -(tocando la cabeza con las 2 manos) alguien digame en donde diablos estoy ¡!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Señor-bueno usted se encuentra en Tokio _**

****

****

**_Ryoga- hee.. en Tokio? No estoy en china?_**

****

**_Señor- no no esta en china (con una gota en la cabeza)_**

****

**_Ryoga- bueno disculpe usted me podria decir donde se encuentra china o por donde ir .._**

****

**_Señor- bueno china se encuentra por hay...... (señalando un lugar)_**

****

**_Ryoga-  ok muchas gracias (casi en susurro)  cada ves me encuentro mas lejos de la posibilidad  de mi cura y de mi amada akane_**

****

**_Señor- de su cura ke acaso usted  esta enfermo_**

****

**_Ryoga- bueno algo así   lo ke pasa es ke yo cai en uno de los estanques de jusenkyo_**

****

**_Señor- a ya se ke estanques, los estanques maldito o encantados de jusenkyo no es cierto¿? _**

****

**_Ryoga- si señor esos malditos estanques_**

****

**_Señor - y se puede saber en que te transformas_**

****

**_Ryoga- mmm.. creo k no mejor no le digo nada al fin y al cabo a usted no le favorece en decirle en ke me convierto_**

****

**_Señor- tal vez a mi no me favorece pero a ti si _**

****

**_Ryoga- por que lo dice _**

****

**_ Señor -  por que alo mejor yo te puedo dar algo para tu cura_**

****

**_Ryoga- de veras ( con cara de suma felicidad)_**

****

**_Señor- enserio yo vendo cosas traídas de china igual y en algo de eso viene la cura a tu maldición._**

****

**_Ryoga- que alegría_**

****

**_Señor - esta bien pero tendras ke esperarme un poco para encontrarlo esta bien¿?_**

****

**_Ryoga- por supuesto lo esperare el tiempo que  quiera_**

****

**_Señor- bueno en  ese caso quisieras ir a mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí y aparte  no tienes donde quedarte o si ?_**

****

**_Ryoga- tiene razón no tengo en donde quedarme y muchas gracias por recibirme así._**

****

**_-----------------_**

**_En el instituto furinkan unos jóvenes son regañados por quinta vez por haber llegado tarde_**

****

**_Akane- ves te dije ke te apuraras siempre llegamos tarde_**

****

**_Ranma- bueno disculpame si alguien me hubiera levantado mas rapido no estuviéramos cargando estos molestos botes de agua_**

****

**_Akane- ha ahora resulta que yo soy  la que te tiene que levantarte  temprano¿?_**

****

**_Ranma- pues si si ya sabes que yo no me levanto._**

****

**_Akane- (  apunto de sacar su mazo pero una voz la  interrumpio) _**

****

**_Kuno- o mi hermosa akane no es bueno ke  ensucies estas hermosas manos(tomando de las manos de akane)_**

****

**_Ranma- ya te habias tardado en molestar_**

****

**_Akane- ya callate kuno (aprovechando ke tenia su mazo afuera le pego a kuno mandando por aerolineas tendo)_**

****

**_Ranma- hay como no deja de molestar verdad?_**

****

**_ Akane- si tienes razón oye por cierto y ryoga hace mucho ke no aparece por aqui no has sabido nada de el ?_**

****

**_Ranma- pues no a lo mejor y se perdio de nuevo ya sabes ke eso es típico de ryoga_**

****

**_Akane- si tienes razón jajajajaja...(sonriendo)_**

****

**_Ranma- "ojala y ya no vuelva por aquí ya ke solo viene para molestar"(sonriendo)_**

****

**_------------_**

****

**_Señor- bueno joven creo ke lo e encontrado_**

****

**_Ryoga- de veras haberlo_**

****

**_Señor-mira(enseñándole un pequeño jabón color gris)_**

****

**_Ryoga- y ke necesito hacer para poder  curarme_**

****

**_Señor- bueno necesitas bañarte con el 3 veces y se te quitara por completo la maldición _**

****

**_Ryoga- y bueno señor cuanto le debo_**

****

**_Señor- bueno para ti seran una respuesta a mi pregunta y la  ayuda en algun negocio_**

****

**_Ryoga- esta bien cual es su pregunta y cual es el negocio_**

****

**_Señor- mi pregunta es en ke te conviertes y pk fuiste a jusenkyo sabiendo de los  estanques_**

****

**_Ryoga- esta bien le dire todo sea por el jabón, pero no quiero que se ria de mi esta bien?_**

****

**_Señor- lo prometo_**

****

**_Ryoga -esta bien ya sabe ke soy un poco desorientado asi ke me encontraba vagando por el mundo cuando ....(contándole su _**

**_tragedia_****_ , por la culpa de ranma y de genma) es por eso que me convierto en un cerdito de color negro_**

****

**_Señor- a ok  _**

****

**_Ryoga- y bueno cual es su negocio_**

****

**_Señor- lo que pasa es ke tengo ke llevar unas cosas  fuera de la ciudad y mi esposa nunca le a gustado ke valla solo y como ya estoy un poco viejo me gustaria ke me  acompañaras  y ayudaras con las cosas_**

****

**_Ryoga- y adonde tenemos ke ir_**

****

**_Señor- bueno tenemos ke ir a nerima_**

****

**_Ryoga - que a nerima _**

****

**_Señor -si a nerima y tenemos ke irnos hoy  mismo para llegar mañana enla noche _**

****

**_Ryoga- esta bien lo acompañare" si asi podre declararle mis sentimientos a mi amada akane"_**

****

**_---------_**

****

**_ Toca el timbre en la escuela furinkan se ven 2 jóvenes corriendo por la escuela_**

**_Ranma se encontraba huyendo de el desayuno de akane_**

****

**_Akane- ranma ven aca te traje el desayuno lo hice yo misma_**

****

**_Ranma- que, estas loca primero muerto a aguantar una noche con dolor de estomago_**

****

**_Akane - pero que dices me esforcé mucho en preparártelo y tu lo desprecias_**

****

**_Ranma- pues sabes ke, te recomiendo que lo pruebes tu primero pero si te desmayas yo te lo adverti_**

****

**_Akane- pues prefiero ir estar con ryoga el si que disfruta la comida que hago yo _**

****

**_Ranma- pues claro como no va a disfrutar algo tan feo si el no come casi nada por eso tiene el estomago de  metal_**

****

**_Akane- ranma eres un cretino(sacando su famoso mazo y mandando lo a dar un recorrido por todo nerima)_**

****

**_Ranma- hooooo estoy volando _**

****

**_Ya en la ultima clase  ranma se queda dormido pero es te a sido despertado por un borrador_**

****

**_Maestro- señor saotome por favor ponga atención y ke no quiero sacarlo por 3.-era ves de mi clase_**

****

**_Ranma-"odio a los maestros" esta bien maestro lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado  y me quiero ir _**

****

**_Maestro- señor saotome ...(enojado)_**

****

**_Por suerte para ranma toco el timbre de la salida_**

****

**_Maestro- esta bien nada mas por que desde este momento deja de  ser mi alumno por el dia de hoy no podre castigarlo_**

****

**_Ranma-"uff me salve de un gran sermón" esta bien maestro lo e entendido_**

****

**_Akane- ranma nos vamos_**

****

**_Ranma- si claro akane deja acomodo mis libros_**

****

**_Ya arreglados los libros de ranma estos 2 salen hacia fuera de el instituto hacia su casa en l camino van platicando como muy buenos amigos_**

****

**_----------------_**

**_Por lo pronto en una carretera _**

****

**_Ryoga- señor ya tengo sueño me puedo dormir_**

****

**_Señor- por supuesto _**

**_---------- _**

**_Ya en la noche todos duermen placidamente en la residencia de los tendo-saotome_**

****

**_Mientras ke cerca de nerima viene un camión con un joven y un señor con un cargamento no muy pesado_**

****

**_---------_**

**_ En la mañana una voz sumamente bonita despierta a ranma_**

**_Kasumi- ranma por favor despierta es hora de el desayuno vamos ke se te va hacer tarde_**

****

**_Ranma- u pero ke bonito despertar ( gritandole a kasumi) ya voy kasumi gracias (sonriendo)_**

****

**_Kasumi- esta bien_**

****

**_Ranma- pero pk hoy no me desperto akane bueno no importa voy a cambiarme...._**

****

**_Mientras ranma ya estaba listo bajaba para desayunar y se encontro con kasumi_**

****

**_Ranma- ha buenos dias kasumi_**

****

**_Kasumi- hola ranma  como te has levantado ?_**

****

**_Ranma- pues perfectamente bien hoy no fui a dar un paseo con el mazo de akane por Suerte, por cierto kasumi donde esta akane..._**

****

**_Kasumi- bueno pues ella aun no se levanta podrias ir a levantarla_**

****

**_Ranma- esta bien _**

****

**_Ranma- toc.. toc.. (tocando la puerta) ke raro no habre...akane puedo pasar ... esta bien pasare alcabo la puerta esta abierta_**

****

**_Ranma se encuentra con akane, dormida con la cabeza en el escritorio y con el libro abierto_**

****

**_Ranma- mmm... se quedo dormida haciendo la tarea.. (despertandola) akane, akane, despierta se nos va hacer tarde y supongo ke _**

**_no_****_ seria muy bueno estar castigada asi de dormida._**

****

**_Akane- mmm.... ranma(abriendo los ojos bueno haciendo el intento) k hora son ?_**

****

**_Ranma- pues son las 8:00 a.m. y entramos a las 8:15 asi ke si no quieres llegar tarde te recomiendo ke ya te bañes o por lo menos _**

**_ke_****_ te levantes y te pongas el uniforme no crees _**

****

**_Akane- a esta bien gracias por levantarme (sonriendo)_**

****

**_Ranma- si de nada(sonriendo) bueno te dejo te esperamos abajo_**

****

**_Akane- ok no tardo_**

****

**_Despues de 5 minutos de encuentra toda la familia tendo-saotome_**

****

**_Akane- ranma es mejor ke nos vallamos antes de ke me quede dormida_**

****

**_Ranma- esta bien akane_**

****

**_ -------------_**

****

**_Ryoga- señor ya llegamos?_**

****

**_Señor- claro nada mas dejamos esto y ya acaba tu trabajo _**

****

**_Ryoga- falta mucho _**

****

**_Señor- no _**

****

**_Ryoga- ok _**

****

**_-----_**

**_Toca el timbre de la entrada mientras de nuevo hay 2jovenes afuera con unas cubetas de agua _**

****

**_Akane- tengo sueño _**

****

**_Ranma- pues eso te pasa por hacer la tarea tan tarde _**

****

**_Akane- si lo se (casi durmiendose)_**

****

**_Ranma- hey oye cuidado(sosteniendo a akane a punto de dormirse)_**

****

**_Akane- gracias_**

****

**_Ya en la hora de la salida _**

****

**_Akane- ranma nos vamos? es ke tengo sueño y ya me kiero ir_**

****

**_Ranma- esta bien vamonos_**

****

**_Al pasar en frente de une tienda se encuentran con _**

****

**_Akane- ryoga?, k haces aqui_**

****

**_Ryoga- a hola , ho hola akane(tartamudeando)_**

****

**_Akane-k haces con esa caja?_**

****

**_Ryoga- lo ke pasa es ke le estoy ayudando a este señor k se a portado tan bien conmigo Akane_**

****

**_Akane- a ok _**

****

**_Ranma- hola ryoga, pero ryoga ke haces con esa caja.._**

****

**_Ryoga- nada ke te importe saotome_**

****

**_Ranma- ok ok esta bien p-chan_**

****

**_Ryoga- ke dijste_**

****

**_Señor- a con ke este es ranma ?_**

****

**_Ryoga- a mmm.. si señor este es ranma_**

****

**_Akane- usted conoce a ranma, (mirando a ranma) y ahora en ke problema te metiste, k hiciste hoy, recuérdalo_**

****

**_Ranma- yo no hice nada _**

****

**_Señor- no bella jovencita el no hizo nada lo ke pasa es ke ryoga me conto mucho de el _**

****

**_Ranma- guau ahora soy famoso por medio de ryoga o ke halago (en forma de sarcasmo)_**

****

**_Ryoga(_****_golpeandolo  en el estomago) - callate _**

****

**_Akane- oye ryoga y tienes donde quedarte hoy _**

****

**_Ryoga- "hay akane siempre tan servicial" no pues no akane_**

****

**_Akane- no quisieras quedarte a dormir en nuestra casa?_**

****

**_Ryoga-"ha..!!! dormir en la misma casa de akane es un sueño " claro akane me encantaria_**

****

**_Ranma- "Ash lo ke me faltaba, k ryoga se quedara a dormir en la casa "_**

****

**_Akane- entonces nos vamos?_**

****

**_Ranma-ryoga- si akane vamonos (se miraron con enojo)_**

****

**_Ryoga- Muchas gracias Señor!!!!(alejandose)_**

****

**_----_**

**_Al llegar a la casa de los tendo :_**

****

**_Akane-Ranma- ya llegamos!!!!_**

****

**_Kasumi- hola como les fue, a hola ryoga como has estado_**

****

**_Ryoga- bien gracias kasumi_**

****

**_Akane- a kasumi le dije a ryoga ke si se podia quedar ?_**

****

**_Kasumi- por supuesto akane se puede quedar ya sabes ke ryoga siempre es bienvenido a esta casa_**

****

**_Ryoga- muchas gracias kasumi_**

****

**_Akane- y papa y tio genma ?_**

****

**_Kasumi- bueno pues ellos estan en el pasillo jugando shogui_**

****

**_Ranma- bueno iré a el dojo a entrenar _**

****

**_Ryoga- voy contigo ranma tengo algo muy importante que decirte_**

****

**_Ranma-esta bien_**

****

****

**_YA EN EL DOJO _**

****

****

**_Ranma- k tal una pelea de entrenamiento ?_**

****

**_Ryoga- por supuesto ....._**

****

**_DESPUES DE UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES UNAS CAIDAS ...... _**

****

**_Ranma- DRAGON VOLADOR!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Ryoga- haaaaaaaaaaaa_**

****

**_Ranma- jajajaja esta ves te gane(con un gran pero gran orgullo) _**

****

**_Ryoga- jajajajaja no esta ves no me ganaste_**

****

**_Ranma- pero como claro que te gane _**

****

**_Ryoga- me venciste en un cosa pero en la otra yo gane _**

****

**_Ranma- que?_**

****

**_Ryoga.- si yo gane en algo ke hemos estado buscando _**

****

**_Ranma- Que....que hemos estado buscando? _**

****

**_Ryoga- ranma como eres tonto verdad_**

****

**_Ranma-he?_**

****

**_Ryoga- si tengo la cura a mi maldición _**

****

**_Ranma- que de veras hablas en serio ¡?_**

****

**_Ryoga-si de veras porque crees ke le estaba ayudando  el señor con las cajas, porque  me lo regalo gracias a ese trabajo _**

****

**_Ranma- y ke cuando me lo prestas _**

****

**_Ryoga- disculpame ranma pero no no te lo prestare ni te los regalare asi ke olvidalo _**

****

**_Ranma- mmm.. yo ke pensaba darte una foto de akane_**

****

**_Ryoga- de veras?_**

****

**_Ranma- si pero como no me lo quieres prestar _**

****

**_Ryoga- sabes ke no necesito tus trampas ya ke si me curo podre decirle a akane mis verdaderos sentimientos_**

****

**_Ranma- por favor ryoga prestamela _**

****

**_Ryoga- olvidalo_**

****

****

**_En eso se ve un silueta ke entra a el dojo _**

****

**_Akane- hola oigan dice kasumi que es hora de cenar _**

****

**_Ryoga- gracias akane(con suma felicidad)_**

****

**_Ranma- a gracias (un poco pensativo)_**

****

**_Akane-"k habra pasado"_**

****

**_En la cena_**

****

**_Akane- gracias kasumi estuvo delicioso_**

****

**_Kasumi-no hay de ke querida akane(sonriendo)_**

****

**_Akane- (viendo a ranma) "k habra pasado desde ke salio de el dojo no ha dicho ninguna palabra"_**

****

**_Ranma- gracias kasumi, me voy a mi habitación _**

****

**_Kasumi- esta bien ranma(sonriendo)_**

****

**_Nabiki- mmmmmm.. ke habra pasado , ke le hiciste ahora akane?_**

****

**_Akane- k yo no hice nada(enojada y pensativa)"pk estara hasi"_**

****

**_----- _**

**_En la habitación de ranma_**

****

****

**_Ranma- maldito ryoga ke puedo hacer para que me des esa solución tengo una idea cuando este dormido se lo quito, _**

**_tocando_****_ la puerta_**

****

**_Akane- ranma puedo pasar _**

****

**_Ranma - a si claro akane pasa_**

****

**_Akane- ke es lo ke te pasa estas muy triste_**

****

**_Ranma- nada akane(sumamente triste muy muy triste)_**

****

**_Akane- ranma no confias en mi alo mejor yo te podria ayudar _**

****

**_Ranma- mmmm... si si confio en ti pero es ke es ese maldito de ryoga_**

****

**_Akane- ke pasa con el _**

****

**_Ranma- lo ke pasa es ke encontro la solución para nuestra cura _**

****

**_Akane- ke bien y no te da alegría?_**

****

**_Ranma- pues no lo ke pasa es ke no me lo quiere prestar para curarme_**

****

**_Akane- y pk _**

****

**_Ranma- no lo c pero si no me lo presta a la buena sera a la mala _**

****

**_Akane- mmm "no te preocupes ranma yo te ayudare"_**

****

**_------ _**

**_En la noche_**

****

**_Se ve a un ranma en la habitación de huéspedes esculcando una mochila_**

****

**_Ryoga- mmmm... ya sabia ranma ke eras tu tratando de buscar el jabón verdad? _**

****

**_Ranma-(sorprendido y asustado) mmm yo? robando la cura ke e buscado durante meses me ha hecho sufrir nunca  como crees ke la iba a buscar en tu mochila_**

****

**_Ryoga- si ya lo suponía por eso no la guarde hay _**

****

**_Ranma- "maldito ryoga no eres tan tonto como pareces" buenas noches ryoga duerme bien " jejeje si crees ke me voy a dar por vencido estas muy tonto"_**

****

**_Ryoga- ok _**

****

**_------- _**

****

**_En la mañana por las calles de nerima_**

****

**_Akane- y ke paso lo pudiste conseguir ?_**

****

**_Ranma- tu k crees se dio cuenta en la noche cuando esculcaba su mochila _**

****

**_Akane- hay ranma es ke eres un menso _**

****

**_Ranma-y tu ke hubieras hecho _**

****

**_Akane- m.. pues no se pero obviamente no iba hacer eso ranma ese es el primer  plan ke cualquiera haria piensa en algo ke quiera hacer ryoga y cumpleselo capaz y asi te lo prestaria para curarte_**

****

**_Ranma-"mm.. akane si supieras k te quiere a ti no te puedo cambiar por la cura de mi maldición nunca nunca lo haria"_**

****

**_---------- _**

****

**_El instituto furinkan toca su timbre de la hora de salida_**

****

**_Akane- ranma nos vamos?_**

****

**_Ranma- no akane yo voy despues lo ke pasa es ke quede de ir con mis amigos _**

****

**_Akane- esta bien no hay problema_**

****

**_Ranma- bye al rato nos vemos ok?_**

****

**_Akane- ok _**

****

****

**_En el camino de akane hacia su casa de encunetra con _**

****

**_Akane- ryoga ke haces por aki _**

****

**_Ryoga-es ke kasumi me pidio ke si le compraba algo  pero me perdi _**

****

**_Akane-(con una gota en la cabeza) a pero si la tienda esta allí (señalando en frente de ellos un letrero ke dice tienda)_**

****

**_Ryoga.- jejejejeje.(con una gota en la cabeza)gracias_**

****

**_Akane- te acompaño, puede ke te pierdas de nuevo _**

****

**_Ryoga- "akane acompañandome a la tienda" aa ok gra graci gracias(tartamudeando)_**

****

**_......... _**

****

**_Despues de las compras _**

****

**_Akane- y dime ryoga porque compraste la cura de los estanques malditos de jusenkyo _**

****

**_Ryoga- "k le digo si sabe ke yo soy p-chan me matara" a pues es ke yo quería comprar un jabón y me dieron este jejejej "espero ke _**

**_se_****_ le halla creido"_**

****

**_Akane- a y porque no se lo das a ranma o se lo vendes al fin y a el cabo tu no lo ocupas _**

****

**_Ryoga- no es es ke no se akane el me ha hecho sufrir  _**

****

**_Akane- bueno ryoga si hay algo ke pueda hacer yo para ke le des a el jabón a ranma o a mi ke podria hacer _**

****

**_Ryoga- lo ke tu dices es ke un favor ke tu me harias ami _**

****

**_Akane- si el ke sea cual quieres ryoga???_**

****

**_Ryoga- pero akane, por ke haces esto_**

****

**_Akane-bueno ryoga no pienses ke lo ago por ranma o algo asi lo ke pasa es ke el me a ha hecho muchos favores y supongo ke esta es _**

**_una_****_ forma de pagarselos_**

****

**_Ryoga- esta bien akane, lo pensare_**

****

**_Akane- bueno ya llegamos a casa_**

****

**_Akane- (abriendo la puerta) ya llegamos ke raro se ve todo oscuro_**

****

**_Ranma- akane nos dejaron en la casa solos es ke se fueron a cenar con el doctor Toffu_**

****

**_Akane- a esta bien (bostezando) bueno estoy muy cansada tengo sueño mañana nos vemos_**

****

**_Ranma- de veras estas bien _**

****

**_Akane- si lo ke pasa es ke me canse mucho pero no te preocupes, ah!  me harian un favor?, podrian poner las cosas en la cocina ?_**

****

**_Ranma/Ryoga- claro akane (mirandose con cara de enojo)_**

****

**_Ya en al cocina_**

****

**_Ranma- y por que llegaron tan tarde_**

****

**_Ryoga- lo ke pasa es ke yo fui a la tienda y me encontré a akane y me acompaño a comprar unas cosas ke ocupaba kasumi _**

****

**_Ranma - a esta bien "mm... no te creo"_**

****

**_Ryoga- bueno tu acabas con lo demas yo tengo muchas cosas en ke pensar y tengo sueño nos vemos ranma_**

****

**_Ranma- esta bien "ke habra pasado all"_**

****

**_En la mañana eran como eso de las 8a.m. era sabado por lo ke los jovenes no fueron a la escuela_**

****

**_Kasumi- buenos dias mi pequeña akane,_**

****

**_Akane- buenos dias kasumi_**

****

**_Kasumi - akane me podrias hacer un favor _**

****

**_Akane- si claro _**

****

**_Kasumi- lo que pasa es ke ayer se me olvido pedirle algo a ryoga_**

****

**_Akane- claro ke quieres ke te valla a comprar _**

****

**_Kasumi-unos refrescos para la comida_**

****

**_Akane- claro no hay problema_**

****

****

**_Abriendo la puerta de la entrada _**

****

**_Akane- ryoga?_**

****

**_Ryoga- donde estara la sala, a akane hola_**

****

**_Akane- ryoga te perdiste de nuevo?(con una gota en la cabeza)_**

****

**_Ryoga- m... no, no, akane es ke quería ver el amanecer(con gotas en la cabeza)_**

****

**_Akane- a ok oye ryoga te gustaria acompañarme a la tienda a comprar algo_**

****

**_Ryoga- claro a akane_**

****

**_Ya de regreso_**

****

**_Akane- bueno ryoga creo ke es todo_**

****

**_Ryoga- esta bien es hora de regresar_**

****

**_Akane- ok_**

****

**_Ryoga- akane creo ke ya  se _**

****

**_Akane- ya sabes ke ryoga?_**

****

**_Ryoga- si ya se ke favor pedirte, a cambio de el jabón _**

**_Akane- a si, y ke es ryoga, ya sabes ke lo voy a hacer, claro algo ke este en mis manos_**

****

**_Ryoga- si yo lo se akane bueno yo te quería pedir........_**

****

**_Akane- si ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-.........yo..........._**

****

**_Akane-anda dime_**

****

**_Ryoga endurecio su mirada y tomo a akane por los hombros_**

****

**_Ryoga-akane, quiero que vengas conmigo unos dias a acampar_**

****

****

**_Akane-que vaya contigo a acampar? _**

****

**_Ryoga-a.....asi es_**

****

**_Akane-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo hare ire  a acampar contigo ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-E...en...en serio?_**

****

**_Akane-claro_**

****

**_-ok hasta aqui mi primera parte, tu turno MADG _**

****

**_-GRACIAS YARA-CHAN, Y AHORA PERMITANME TERMINAR CON ESTA HISTORIA TAAAAAN INTERESANTE JAJA_**

****

******__**

**_Ryoga-"no puedo creerlo que felicidad!, por fin podre decirle a akane lo que siento por ella sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos"_**

****

**_Akane-y dime ryoga, cuando sera ese viaje_**

****

**_Ryoga-bueno, que te parece si lo hacemos hoy mismo  _**

****

**_Akane-muy bien, entonces hoy sera_**

****

**_Ryoga-perfecto "no puedo creerlo que felicidad!!!!!"_**

****

**_Akane-bueno sera mejor regresar no lo crees?_**

****

**_Ryoga-ah?, claro _**

****

****

****

**_Akane y Ryoga caminaron conversando hasta llegara al dojo_**

****

**_Akane-Ya llegamos!_**

****

**_Kasumi-que bien akane, a hola ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-buenas tardes _**

****

**_Kasumi-pasa gustas acompañarnos a comer?_**

****

**_Ryoga-bueno yo.......no lo se tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje_**

****

**_Akane-anda ryoga quedate a comer y después partes con el estomago lleno te hara bien_**

****

**_Ryoga-(sonrojo) jeje bueno akane, si tu insistes_**

****

**_Akane y ryoga pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba Ranma  observando la televison _**

****

**_Akane-hola ranma que ves eh?_**

****

**_Ranma-ah, solo una película de inu yasha (jeje), que? Ryoga? De nuevo aquí?_**

****

**_Akane-asi es lo invite a quedarse a comer_**

****

**_Ranma-vaya, que alegria_**

****

**_Akane-ranma!, no seas irrespetuoso_**

****

**_Ryoga-dejalo akane no te preocupes _**

****

**_Ryoga se acerco a Akane y le susurro algo al oido _**

****

**_Ryoga-akane, después de comer nos vamos_**

****

**_Akane solo asintió con la cabeza  y Ranma los miraba confuso y porque no decirlo tambien empezando a tener celos, ante la sonrisa _**

**_de_****_ Ryoga que le hacian tener ganas de mandarlo a volar con un golpe_**

****

**_Ranma-"pero quien se cree, que estaran planeando esos dos"_**

****

**_Kasumi-en un momento estara la comida muchachos_**

****

**_Ryoga-gracias Kasumi_**

****

**_Soun-Ah, hola Ryoga que tal_**

****

**_Ryoga-hola señor tendo_**

****

**_Soun-nos acompañaras a comer?_**

****

**_Ryoga-asi es señor_**

****

**_Soun-bien pues bienvenido, hace tiempo que ya no te veiamos, dime en donde andabas?_**

****

**_Ryoga-pues..........estaba en china por el atlántico _**

****

**_Soun-(gota en la cabeza) ah, si claro que bien _**

****

**_Panda-brrrr, bobor brrrbor brrrrrr _**

****

**_Soun-bien señor saotome acepto el duelo_**

****

**_Akane-creo que hare algo de ejercicio antes de comer, me acompañas ranma?_**

****

**_Ranma-y porque no se lo pides a Ryoga al oido?_**

****

**_Akane-que??, pero...........ajaaa  ranma no me digas que estas celoso_**

****

**_Ranma-celoso yo?, bah por supuesto que no porque habria de estar celoso de una marimacho_**

****

**_Akane-pero que has dicho!!?_**

****

**_Akane-ja, vamos ryoga _**

****

**_Ryoga-eee, claro_**

****

**_Akane tomo a Ryoga por un brazo y se lo llevo hacia el dojo_**

****

**_Ranma-jah, "por mi esos dos pueden planear lo que quieran, no me importa"_**

****

**_Sin embargo  en cuanto se fueron ranma se levanto y los siguió al dojo , poniéndose detrás de la puerta para oir todo lo que decian _**

****

****

**_Akane-bueno ryoga después del desayuno nos vamos te parece bien?_**

****

**_Ryoga-por supuesto_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga, pero no entiendo, porque quieres que vaya de campamento contigo?_**

****

**_Ryoga-bueno es que yo.........._**

****

**_Ranma-"campamento?, ellos dos se iran de campamento!?"_**

****

**_Akane-bueno, olvidalo, pero no olvides tu promesa deacuerdo _**

****

**_Ryoga-claro que no Akane, soy un hombre de palabra_**

****

**_Ranma-"promesa?, de que demonios hablan"_**

****

**_Akane-entonces iremos los dos solos verdad?_**

****

**_Ranma"que!!, los dos solos?"_**

****

**_Ryoga-si_**

****

**_Akane-bien, de todas formas me agrada mucho estar contigo, eres mucho mas amable que ese baka de Ranma, "pero pronto me _**

**_agradecera_****_ el muy baka"_**

****

**_Parecia que Ranma fruncia mas el entrecejo a cada comentario y que de un momento a otro explotaria_**

**_Sin hacer ruido se retiro de ahí y se dirigio a su habitación _**

****

**_Akane-bueno, entonces entrenemos, me ayudas deteniendo mis golpes?_**

****

**_Ryoga-por supuesto _**

****

**_Akane-bien aquí voy, iaaaa!_**

****

**_Después de varios minutos de entrenamiento_**

****

**_Kasumi-todos a comer!_**

****

**_Akane-uf, que bien Kasumi ya tiene la comida_**

****

**_Ryoga-vayamos_**

****

**_Akane-gracias por haberme ayudado a entrenar ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-jeje de nada cuando gustes akane_**

****

**_Ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los esperaban los demas, como de costumbre Akane se sento al lado de Ranma y este no la volteo a ver _**

****

**_Akane –"Que le pasara?"_**

****

**_Soun-mmmm esto esta delicioso Kasumi_**

****

**_Genma-si la comida de Kasumi es siempre deliciosa, es un placer comerla ajajajaa_**

****

**_Kasumi-gracias tio _**

****

**_De repente aparece una sombra pequeña que salta sobre la mesa con un gran bulto en la espalda _**

****

**_Hapossai-ahh!, pero que delicioso! _**

****

**_Kasumi-sientese maestro en un momento le servire_**

****

**_Hapossai-gracias hermosa Kasumi _**

****

**_Soun-maestro_**

****

**_Hapossai-que pasa soun_**

****

**_Soun-por favor quitese de mi comida_**

****

**_Hapossai-um?, hay pero que barbaridad!!!_**

****

**_Un sostén estaba en el plato de Soun lleno de salsa_**

****

**_Hapossai-que terrible, uyyyy, ire a lavarlo bien _**

****

**_Hapossai se fue saltando y salio de escena _**

****

**_Genma-y dinos Ryoga has estado entrenando de nuevo?_**

****

**_Ryoga-eh?, bueno en realidad no solo estaba de viaje _**

****

**_Genma-ah ya veo, entonces no vienes a retar mi hijo?_**

****

**_Ryoga-ah, no no esta vez solo queria pasar por aquí para saludar a todos _**

****

**_Soun-oh, que buen gesto de tu parte _**

****

**_Kasumi-aquí esta su comida maestro..........pero donde esta?_**

****

**_Akane-el maestro regresara en un momento kasumi, por cierto ya termine, permiso ire a mi habitación _**

****

**_Akane se puso de pie y guiñándole un ojo a Ryoga se fue, Ranma por supuesto lo noto, y al igual que Ryoga se puso rojo, pero de _**

**_enojo_****_,  se puso de pie enojado y se retiro _**

****

**_Ranma-ire a entrenar  un poco _**

****

**_Ryoga-ah......bueno pues creo que ire con akane (ranma se empieza a enfadar mas) compermiso_**

****

**_Ryoga subio escaleras arriba _**

****

****

****

**_Akane se encontraba haciendo su equipaje cuando tocaron la puerta _**

****

**_Akane-si?_**

****

**_Ryoga-soy yo akane puedo pasar?_**

****

**_Akane-claro ryoga adelante , estaba haciendo mi mochila_**

****

**_Ryoga-ah, que bien _**

****

**_Akane-tu ya tienes todo listo?_**

****

**_Ryoga-ee...si, claro_**

****

**_Akane-que bien, ahora solo debo dejarle una nota a papa  para que no se se preocupe, aunque creo que eso sera imposible jeje _**

****

**_Akane tomo papel y lapiz y empezo a escribir _**

****

**_Akane-mmm, ok, listo, espero que papa no se preocupe mucho, estoy lista Ryoga, nos vamos?_**

****

**_Ryoga-eh...si _**

****

**_Akane-ah, espera, olvide mi pasta y cepillo de dientes, voy por ellos enseguida vuelvo _**

****

**_Ryoga-si, te espero _**

****

**_Akane salio de su habitación y se dirigio al baño, mientras tomaba su cepillo y la pasta ranma salia de su habitación vestido con su _**

**_traje_****_ de entrenamiento  (blanco con su cinta negra) , al pasar por donde se encontraba el baño ambos se encontraron y chocando akane solto el cepillo y la pasta y cayeron al suelo, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de caer fue atrapada por ranma quien la abrazo, quedando asi sus rostros muy juntos  _**

****

**_Ranma-........._**

****

**_Akane-........_**

****

**_Ranma-yo....._**

****

**_Akane-....si?_**

****

**_Ranma-lo siento, no vi por donde andaba_**

****

**_Akane-eh?, ah......claro no te preocupes_**

****

**_Ranma recogio el  cepillo y el dentífrico  y  se dispuso a darselos a akane_**

****

**_Ranma-ten  
  
_**

**_Akane-gracias_**

****

**_Akane tomo sus cosas y ranma sin decir nada bajo las escaleras para ir a entrenar_**

****

**_Akane-ese baka........puede arruinar cualquier situación......., "aun lo noto distinto, pero no te preocupes ranma yo conseguire la _**

**_cura_****_ para ti ya lo veras"_**

****

**_Akane  regreso a su habitación _**

****

**_Akane-bien ahora si estoy lista, perdona el retraso ryoga _**

****

**_Ryoga-esta bien no te preocupes_**

****

**_Akane-entonces ahora si vamonos _**

****

**_Ryoga-claro_**

****

**_Akane-tendremos que salir por la ventana _**

****

**_Ryoga-si_**

****

**_Akane abrio la ventana y ambos salieron por ella hacia el tejado _**

****

**_Akane-y ahora...........ah??_**

****

**_Ryoga tomo a  akane entre sus brazos y dando un gran salto ambos se fueron de techo en techo, hasta parase en suelo firme _**

****

**_Akane-eh.......gracias ryoga, ya puedes bajarme_**

****

**_Ryoga-eh?, a claro _**

****

**_Akane dio una ultima mirada hacia su casa _**

****

**_Akane-"papa espero que no te preocupes demasiado,  ranma,  esperame"_**

****

**_Ryoga-bueno, andando_**

****

**_Akane-bien y a donde iremos?_**

****

**_Ryoga-eh?....todavía no se_**

****

**_Akane-uy  ¬¬ U_**

****

**_Ryoga-pero aquí tengo un mapa con varios lugares donde se puede acampar_**

****

**_Akane-es cierto ahora que recuerdo no le escribi a papa en donde estariamos.....bueno asi es mejor, no tendran que buscarme, _**

**_espero....dejame ver el mapa ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-si_**

****

**_Akane-mmm, ya se!, vayamos a este sitio, mis amigas han ido ahí y dicen que es muy bonito _**

****

**_Ryoga-el valle de Ogenzaka?_****__**

****

**_Akane-si, claro si es que estas deacuerdo_**

****

**_Ryoga-quien yo?, claro, como tu gustes akane_**

****

**_Akane-bien entonces debemos ir por aquí vamos_**

****

**_Ryoga-" que bien mi plan se esta llevando a cabo perfectamente, ja pobre ranma, de seguro estara sufriendo al ver que akane no _**

**_esta_****_"_******

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

****

**_Soun-buaaaahh, mi niña, buaaa mi akane, ranmaaa!!_**

****

**_Ranma- ya le dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con que se halla ido señor Soun _**

****

**_Soun-eso no importa, tienes que ir a buscarla _**

****

**_Ranma-yo?, porque tendría que hacerlo? "de seguro debe estar muy feliz con el bobo de ryoga"_**

****

**_Genma-ranma!, es tu obligación como su prometido ir a buscarla, no quiero excusas debes  ir por ella_**

****

**_Ranma-"pero si solo fue a acampar" Que tal si solamente fue con alguna amiga a pasar el dia?_**

****

**_Genma-en ese caso solamente le desearas un buen dia y regresaras _**

****

**_Ranma-¬¬U,_**

****

**_Soun puso su cara de tristeza enfrente de ranma mientras genma nabiki y kasumi lo observaban fijamente_**

****

**_Ranma-ya, esta bien........ire a buscarla _**

****

**_Soun-gracias hijo, akane tiene suerte al tener un prometido tan bueno_**

****

**_Ranma-si como no _**

****

**_Ranma  tomo la nota de akane y la leyo_**

****

Papa: estare unos dias fuera, por favor no te preocupes estare bien, debo hacer algo muy importante, asi que no quiero que ni tu ni ranma intenten buscarme, estare aquí dentro de tres dias.

Akane

******__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Ranma-asi?, pues lo siento akane porque ire a buscarte y descubrire que es lo que esta pasando entre tu y ryoga, y de paso _**

**_conseguire_****_ esa cura a como de lugar _**

****

**_Ranma tiro la nota de akane al piso  _**

****

**_Genma-no haras tu mochila hijo?_**

****

**_Ranma-no la necesito, regresare con akane rapidamente "con el poco sentido de orientación de ryoga de seguro no llegaran lejos"_**

****

**_Ranma-bueno, me voy _**

****

**_Soun-suerte hijo _**

****

**_Ranma salto la barda de la casa y desaparecio mientras los demas volvían a su rutina _**

****

**_Hapossai-vaya vaya, a donde va ranma tan deprisa? Uh? Que es esto?_**

****

**_Hapossai observo a sus pies la nota de akane  y la leyo _**

****

**_Hapossai-campamento?, no quiere que la busquen? Mmmm jejeje sera interesante ir y dar un vistazo _**

****

**_Hapossai comenzo a imaginarse a varias muchachas bañándose en un manatial _**

****

**_Hapossai –jejejejeje, akane espera por mi!!_**

****

**_Hapossai tambien salto la barda y desaparecio sin que nadie se diera cuenta _**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

****

**_Akane-hemos caminado bastante_**

****

**_Ryoga-aun falta mucho?_**

****

**_Akane-parece que si, vaya necesito un baño, no me pude bañar después de entrenar _**

****

**_Ryoga-"es cierto aun no me e bañado ninguna vez con el jabon", veamos......_**

****

**_Ryoga reviso en su mochila y saco algo de dinero _**

****

**_Ryoga-mira akane aquí tengo algo de dinero que te parece si vamos a un baño publico y después continuamos con el viaje_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga......no tienes que molestarte _**

****

**_Ryoga-no...no es ninguna molestia akane, vamos que dices?_**

****

**_Akane sonrio haciendo que ryoga se sonrojara -_**

****

**_Akane-esta bien, muchas gracias ryoga _**

****

**_Ryoga-e....jeje...no es nada  _**

****

**_Akane-muy bien, por alla ahí uno vamos_**

****

**_Ryoga-claro_**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

****

**_Ranma corria por las calles de nerima tratando de encontrar almenos un rastro de akane o de ryoga , mientras que hapossai lo _**

**_seguia_****_ cautelosa y sigilosamente _**

****

**_Ranma-rayos donde podran estar, no deben estar lejos _**

****

**_-ring ring!_**

****

**_Ranma-oh no_**

****

**_Ranma volteo lentamente para recibir el impacto de una bicicleta _**

****

**_Shampoo-ni hao ranma! -_**

****

**_Ranma-ah, hola shampoo,  podrias quitar tu bicicleta de encima de mi? _**

****

**_Shampoo-ops claro airen _**

****

**_Ranma-gracias_**

****

**_Shampoo-ser una tarde muy bonita, que tal si ranma invitarme a salir?_**

****

**_Ranma-lo siento shampoo pero llevo algo de prisa, sera otro dia _**

****

**_Shampoo-y por que llevar prisa?_**

****

**_Ranma-es que.....estoy buscando a......alguien, adios!_**

****

**_Ranma se alejo corriendo rapidamente _**

****

**_Shampoo-que raro, a quien estara buscando?_**

****

**_Hapossai-hola linda shampoo!_**

****

**_Shampoo-iaaaa!!_**

****

**_Hapossai sale volando por una patada de shampoo _**

****

**_Shampoo-que anciano tan enfadoso, oh!, lo olvidaba debo hacer esta entrega _**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

****

****

****

**_Akane-bueno ryoga  nos vemos en un momento_**

****

**_Ryoga-claro _**

****

**_Akane y ryoga se separaron en la entrada de los baños para ir cada quien a su seccion_**

****

**_Akane entro en la calida agua sentándose y cerrando los ojos _**

****

**_Akane-aaaahh, esto es muy relajante _**

****

**_Ryoga caminaba cuando de pronto fue mojado con agua fria por una cubeta _**

****

**_P-chan-wi wi wi _**

****

**_Muchacho-miren eso es un cerdo!_**

****

**_Muchacho-si, es cierto jaja se ve gracioso _**

****

**_P-chan-wi wi?_**

****

**_Muchacho-oigan muchachos que les parece si jugamos con el?  A ver quien logra atraparlo _**

****

**_P-chan sacudia la cabeza de un lado a otro _**

****

**_Muchacho- me parece buena idea , mirenlo esta indefenso, atrapémoslo!_**

****

**_p-chan-wiwi_****_!!_**

****

**_p-chan_****_ salio corriendo seguido de todos los muchachos _**

****

**_Muchacho-ven cerdito, no huyas, solo queremos jugar jajaja_**

****

**_p-chan_****_ dio un salto dentro del agua caliente y todos los demas se aventaron por el_**

****

**_Ryoga salio de el agua sujetado del cabello por varios muchachos que no sabian que es lo que habia ocurrido _**

****

**_Ryoga-quitenme las manos de encima!_**

****

**_Muchacho-Aaaaa!!_**

****

**_Muchacho-que....que...que paso!!!_**

****

**_Muchacho-esta agua esta embrujada!!, vamonos de aquí muchachos!!_**

****

**_Todos-siiii!!!_**

****

**_Todos salieron corriendo de el lugar dejando a ryoga solo _**

****

**_Ryoga-tontos, como se atreven...........pero muy pronto ya no tendre que pasar por estas cosas _**

****

**_Ryoga miro el jabon que parecia brillar ante el, tomándolo sonrio y empezo a reir _**

****

**_Ryoga-pronto sere normal y entonces.............. (ryoga imagina a  akane corriendo a sus brazos dejando a ranma atrás) _**

**_jeje_****_....je....jeje....jajajajjaajajajaja!_**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

****

**_Ranma seguia corriendo buscando a Ryoga y Akane cuando paso por el negocio de Ukyo _**

****

**_Ukyo-ah, hola Ranma!, viniste a visitarme? Pasa enseguida te preparare algo especial_**

****

**_Ranma-pues la verdad ahora no puedo quedarme Ukyo, dime de casualidad no has visto a Ryoga o a akane?_**

****

**_Ukyo-ryoga o akane?, pues no no los e visto, porque lo preguntas?_**

****

**_Ranma-rayos, donde podran estar_**

****

**_Ukyo-acaso ryoga y akane andan juntos?_**

****

**_Ranma-que?? _**

**_La imaginación de ranma se echo a volar y se podia observar a un ryoga y una akane muy felices tomados de la mano frente a una fogata_**

**_Ranma-arggg....bah, eso no me interesa, yo solo quiero encontrarlos porque el señor tendo me lo pidio eso es todo _**

**_Ukyo-jeje   _**

**_Ranma-bueno, gracias ukyo nos veremos después!_**

**_Ukyo-claro!,....... mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas ran-chan _**

**_Ukyo cerro su negocio y salio detrás de ranma _**

**_Ranma-donde rayos estaran?_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Akane-creo que ya es hora de salirme_**

**_Akane se levanto lentamente de la tibia agua y cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo con una toalla se dispuso a salir de los baños.Tomo sus ropas y empezo a vestirse_**

**_Akane-aaa que relajante baño, me siento muy bien.............jeje pobre Ranma de seguro debe estar preocupado por mi..........no no lo creo, ese tonto no lo haria, o si?_**

**_Ryoga-bien ya tome mi primer baño con este jabon, solamente debo repetirlo dos veces mas y me habre librado para siempre de esta horrible maldición.bien y ahora ire por akane y nos iremos de aquí _**

**_Ryoga tambien comenzo a vestirse y a guardar sus cosas_**

****

**_Ranma continuaba su búsqueda sin éxito, hasta que llego al lugar donde se encontraban los baños publicos _**

**_Ranma-mmmm, no no lo creo, es ilógico, para que querrian entrar a bañarse...........Queee!!?_**

**_Ranma observo como ryoga y akane salian de el lugar sonriendo _**

**_Ryoga-jeje jeje continuemos con nuestro camino akane_**

**_Akane-jeje claro _**

**_Ukyo que se encontraba escondida detrás de un poste tambien sonrio al verlos salir juntos _**

**_Ranma-p...pe...pero que significa.............pero que siognifica esto!!!_**

**_En ese momento hapossai cayo del cielo justo en la cara de ranma_**

**_Hapossai-uaaaaa_**

**_Ranma-pero que??, quitese de mi rostro!!_**

**_Hapossai-jijiji, esa muchacha si que patea fuerte, ahora a seguir a mi linda akane!_**

**_Ranma-eso no lo permitire_**

**_Hapossai-no interfieras ranma!, hapo dai karin!!_**

**_Ranma-gezzz!!_**

**_BOOOOM!! _****_La explosion mando voolando a ranma por los cielos _**

**_Ranma-demonioooss!!!_**

**_Ukyo-ran-chan!!!_**

**_Akane-me parecio haber escuchado la voz de ranma_**

**_Ryoga-que?_**

**_Hapossai-akane mi amor!!! _**

**_Akane-iaaaac!! _**

**_Ryoga-no se atreva a molestarla!!_**

**_Ryoga dio una rapida patada y el maestro hapossai sale volando de nuevo _**

**_Hapossai-me las pagaraaas muchacho!!_**

**_Akane-que viejo tan molesto, gracias ryoga_**

**_Ryoga-e....no no fue nada_**

**_Akane-aunque aun pienso que escuche la voz de ranma......pero bueno, continuemos_**

****

****

**_Ranma cae directamente en un bote de basura (jaja creo que a yarita no el gustara jeje) inconsciente y con sus ojos en espiral, ukyo que venia siguiéndolo se acerca inmediatamente para ayudarlo _**

**_Ukyo-ran-chan!_**

**_Ukyo toma a ranma y lo saca del bote de basura _**

**_Ukyo-ranma?, ranma!?_**

**_Ranma-………._**

**_Ukyo comienza a sacudir a ranma  fuertemente _**

**_Ukyo-ranma reacciona! Reacciona!_**

**_Ranma-ee?....que pasa?_**

****

**_Ukyo-hay que bueno estas bien!_**

**_Ranma-demonios!, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos_**

**_Ukyo-no te preocupes ranma, porque no los dejas estar juntos un momento?_**

**_Ranma-que!? Jamas lo permitire!, ese ryoga me las va a pagar _**

**_Ukyo puso un semblante algo triste_**

**_Ukyo-ya veo, por lo que veo akane te importa mucho...._**

**_Ranma-que??_**

**_Ukyo-ranma......(suspiro) yo......._**

**_Hapossai-uaaaaa!!!_**

**_Ranma-pero que?..........argg quitese de mi cara!!!_**

**_Hapossai-ji ji ji, ahora si a buscar a mi linda aka............uh? que cocha pacha?_**

**_Ranma tenia levantado al maestro por su espalda tomándolo de sus ropas _**

**_Ranma-usted no ira a ninguna parte, no dejare que moleste a los demas_**

**_Hapossai-ranma bajame inmediatamente, como te atreves a tratar asi a tu maestro!_**

**_Ranma-a ya callese usted no es mi maestro!_**

**_Hapossai saco su pipa y quemando la mano de ranma se libero de el _**

**_Ranma-auch!_**

**_Hapossai-jeje, no interfieras ranma, ire a ver a mi linda akane, toma esto! _**

**_Hapossai saca una bomba muy grande, mientras ranma y ukyo abren los ojos exageradamente _**

**_Hapossai-hapo dai karin!!_**

**_Ukyo-aaa! _****_Ranma!!_**

**_Ranma-asi?, pues se la regreso!!!_**

**_Ranma toma la tapa del bote de basura y poniéndola en frente de el hace rebotar la bomba devolviéndola a hapossai que solamente la ve incrédulo_**

**_Hapossai-oh, no, no puede...........BOOOOOOOM!!!! seeeer!!!!_**

**_Jeje y sip hapossai de nuevo por los aires..........._**

**_Ranma-je, se lo tenia bien merecido (ranma toma aire) y ahora tendre que buscar a akane de nuevo_**

**_Ukyo-espera ranma_**

**_Ranma-que es lo que pasa?_**

**_Ukyo-no contestaste mi pregunta_**

**_Ranma-........de que hablas? (nerviosismo)_**

**_Ukyo-a ti te gusta akane verdad?_**

**_Ranma-que!? –ranma retrocede-_**

**_Ukyo-dimelo ranma, te gusta si o no?_**

**_Ranma-pues yo........_**

**_Ukyo se acerca a ranma mirándolo fijamente y creando mas presion en el chico _**

**_Ukyo-porque no lo puedes decir ran-chan?_**

**_Ranma-"no puede ser, porque me pregunta eso??"_**

**_Ukyo suspira_**

**_Ukyo-sabes ranma, tal vez te parezca muy extraño, pero...._**

**_Ranma-glum (pasa saliva) _**

**_Ukyo-puedes decirme la verdad _**

**_Ranma-la verdad?_**

**_Ukyo-asi es, la verdad, dimela_**

**_Ranma-no se a que te refieres_**

**_Ukyo-porque lo escondes!!_**

**_Ranma-yo no escondo nada!!_**

**_Ukyo-porque no puedes decirme solamente que akane te gusta!?_**

**_Ranma iba a hablar pero no supo articular palabra alguna y solo voltea la mirada hacia un lado _**

**_Ukyo-lo sabia........ella en verdad te gusta_**

**_Ranma-eso no es verdad!_**

**_Ukyo-no puedes mentirme ran-chan, todo este tiempo e sido tu mejor.....amiga.......y te conozco muy bien ya, se que no te gusta admitirlo pero yo supe desde el dia en que iban a casarse que tu amabas a akane_**

**_Ranma abre los ojos sorprendido _**

**_Ukyo-yo ya me habia resignado ran-chan, aunque en verdad llege a amarte, supe que tu no sentias lo mismo por mi, pero lo que en verdad me lastima es que no tengas el valor suficiente como para poder decírmelo personalmente, acaso no confias en mi?, tu dijiste que yo siempre fui tu mejor amiga_**

**_Ranma no sabia que decirle a ukyo, jamas se hubiera esperado ese tipo de pregunta de ella_**

****

**_Ukyo observo a ranma y después dio media vuelta para retirarse  cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo_**

**_Ranma-si....si la....amo_**

**_Ukyo volteo y observo a ranma_**

**_Ranma-bueno al menos eso pienso, aunque trate de ocultarlo se que muchas veces a sido muy obvio, ya que siempre me preocupaba por ella y siempre estaba a su lado para protegerla de cualquier cosa, y cuando crei que ella habia muerto en jusenkyo.......realmente me di cuenta de que la amaba y no podia dejar que ella se fuera de mi......_**

**_Ukyo-ran-chan…….._**

**_Ranma observo a ukyo y como si hubiera estado hablando sin pensar en lo que decia reacciono gritando_**

**_Ranma-gezz!! No puede ser!, en verdad dije que la amaba!!?_**

**_Ukyo empezo a sonreir para terminar riendo_**

**_Ranma solo le dio la espalda mostrando su orgullo_**

**_Ranma-ves lo que me haces decir!_**

**_Ukyo-"ranma" ji ji  gracias por decírmelo ranma_**

**_Ranma voltea y con los brazos caidos y con cara de derrota le responde_**

**_Ranma- (suspiro) si.....claro, je, no fue nada, creo que aunque no me guste admitirlo dije toda la verdad _**

**_Ukyo abraza rapidamente a ranma y este se sorprende_**

**_Ukyo-akane tiene suerte al tenerte como su prometido ranma _**

**_Ranma-ukyo......._**

**_Ukyo-bien, que dices si buscamos a esos dos!_**

**_Ranma-......-sonrisa- si, vamos_**

**_Ukyo-solo espero que cuando veas a akane puedas decirselo a ella jaja_**

**_Ranma perdio el balance y observo a ukyo que iba caminando delante de el riendo_**

**_Ranma-demonios, tengo problemas........._**

****

**_Unas horas después........._**

**_Akane-por fin llegamos_**

**_Ryoga-a...asi es_**

**_Akane-wow, es muy hermoso no lo crees?_**

**_Ryoga-si_**

**_Frente a los dos chicos estaba un inmenso lago al final de una enorme montaña,de un color rojizo debido al reflejo de el sol sobre el todo se encontraba repleto de grandes y colosales arboles, los ruidos de animales se oian por todo el rededor  y en el suave pasto habian flores con colores hermosos_**

**_Akane-mira, no somos lo unicos que venimos aqu_**

**_Akane señalo a lo lejos donde se encontraban algunas tiendas de campaña_**

**_Ryoga-es cierto, al parecer vino mucha gente_**

**_Akane-que te parece si ponemos nuestras tiendas en aquellos arboles de alla?_**

**_Ryoga-eh?...a si, claro jeje_**

****

**_Ranma-rayos, como saber en donde estaran _**

**_Ukyo-bueno, la ultima vez que los vimos estaban saliendo de los baños publicos que se encuentran en los fines de nerima...........tienes idea de donde podrían haber ido?_**

**_Ranma-no lo se, solo se que fueron a acampar _**

**_Ukyo-a acampar?, bueno, pues.......no creo que hayan ido muy lejos, el sitio mas cercano es el valle de Ogenzaka, porque no los buscamos ahí?_**

**_Ranma-el valle de ogenzaka? Perfecto entonces vamos rapido _**

**_Ukyo-bien, llegaremos rapidamente si vamos corriendo_**

**_Ranma-bien, vamos!_**

****

**_Akane y ryoga seguían poniendo sus tiendas y después de unos momentos de haber terminado ambos se dispusieron a descansar  _**

**_Ryoga-espera un poco akane, ire a buscar algo de madera para poder encender la fogata cuando caiga la noche _**

**_Akane-esta bien ryoga, aquí te esperare_**

**_Ryoga sonrio y camino hacia el interior del bosque que se encontraba en el valle _**

**_Akane-solo espero que.......no se pierda ¬¬U jeje_**

****

**_Mientras tanto en el dojo tendo........_**

**_Soun-aun no han regresado_**

**_Genma-no se preocupe tendo, estoy seguro de que ranma podra encontrarlos fácilmente_**

**_Nabiki-vaya papa, hasta que te cansaste de llorar_**

****

**_Kasumi-nabiki, no digas eso_**

**_-buenas tardes!_**

**_Kasumi-parece que tenemos visita_**

**_Nodoka-hola que tal kasumi_**

**_Kasumi-hola señora Saotome!_**

**_Nodoka-buenas noches señor tendo_**

**_Soun-buenas noches_**

**_Nodoka-eh? Que le sucede? Lo noto algo triste_**

**_Nabiki-hola señora saotome, lo que pasa es que mi papa es muy exagerado, akane se fue y dejo una nota diciendo que regresaria después y ranma fue a buscarla_**

**_Nodoka-mi ranma?, a ya veo, entonces eso es lo que lo tiene tan afligido_**

**_Nabiki-usted sabe lo sensible que es mi padre_**

**_Nodoka-bueno, si no les molesta me quedare aquí hasta que ellos lleguen_**

**_Kasumi-por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia señora nodoka, permitame servirle un te_**

**_Nodoka-muchas gracias kasumi, tu siempre tan servicial  _**

****

**_Ryoga-aquí traigo leña akane, ahora si podremos encender la fogata _**

**_Akane-perfecto_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Ranma-falta mucho?_**

**_Ukyo-no, de hecho ya llegamos ranma, mira, después de ese bosque se esconde el valle _**

**_Ranma-bien, quiero terminar con esto rapido _**

**_Ukyo-je como tu digas, solo recuerda lo que tienes que decirle a akane _**

**_Ranma-eeeh??_**

**_Ukyo-jajaja_**

**_Ranma-mujeres........_**

**_---------------_**

**_Ryoga y akane se observan un momento y después ryoga se ruboriza y voltea la vista hacia otra parte_**

**_Akane-ven ryoga, siéntate _**

**_Ryoga-eh?........a....si...cla...claro _**

**_Ryoga se sento a un lado de akane _**

**_Akane-ryoga_**

**_Ryoga-si?_**

**_Akane-dime, porque decidiste que viniéramos a acampar?_**

**_Ryoga-bueno yo........_**

**_Akane-querias decirme algo importante?_**

**_Ryoga-que? "como lo supo" pues......_**

**_Akane-anda, puedes decirme con toda confianza lo que quieras contarme_**

**_Ryoga estaba demasiado nervioso, comenzaba a sudar y jugaba con sus dedos pulgares _**

**_Ryoga-pues si....si tengo algo que decirte akane_**

**_Akane-te escucho _**

**_Ryoga-es que yo....-aprieta sus puños- yo....queria decirte que...... que yo.......te...._**

**_Akane-que tu que?_**

**_Ryoga-"demonios, no puedo hacerlo, además prometí decírselo cuando fuera un verdadero hombre" es cierto!_**

**_Akane-huh?_**

**_Ryoga-espera akane enseguida regreso je je_**

**_Ryoga se metio rapidamente a su tienda y sacando una toalla y su jabon se fue corriendo hacia el lago _**

**_Akane-pero.....que pasa? Que raro es ryoga a veces _**

**_Ryoga-que tonto, aun me faltan dos baños con este jabón para poder ser normal  y decirle a akane lo que siento_**

****

**_Ukyo-listo ranma, hemos llegado, el valle de ogenzaka, aaaa no es hermoso?_**

**_Ranma-pues.....creo que si_**

**_Ukyo-es ideal para una tarde romántica_**

**_Ukyo toma del brazo a ranma_**

**_Ranma-ee...si claro_**

**_Ukyo-ay, lo siento ran-chan, creo que fue la costumbre, pero debes admitir que es cierto, en este valle vienen muchas parejas de enamorados a pasar la noche acampando_**

**_Ranma-bah, tonterías........"maldito ryoga, mas le vale que no este haciendo nada indebido", andando, hay que ver si aquí se _**

**_encuentran_****_ ryoga y akane _**

****

**_Ukyo-esta bien _**

****

**_Ranma y ukyo se separaron para buscar a ambos chicos, hasta que ukyo pudo observar a akane a lo lejos_**

****

**_Ukyo-ran-chan!_**

****

**_Ranma-uh?, que pasa, ya los encontraste?_**

****

**_Ukyo-mira hacia alla_**

****

**_Ranma-pero si es akane_**

****

**_Ukyo-vayamos con ella_**

****

**_Ranma-espera_**

****

**_Ukyo-que pasa ranma?_**

****

**_Ranma-tengo una mejor idea_**

****

**_Ukyo-eh?_**

****

****

****

**_Ryoga salia de el lago y se puso a vestirse_**

****

**_Ryoga-vaya, el agua de este lago es muy calida y confortante ............por fin, solo un baño mas y entonces podre decirle a akane lo _**

**_que_****_ siempre habia querido decirle_**

****

**_Después de unos momentos ryoga llego hacia donde estaba akane_**

****

**_Ryoga-ya estoy aqu_**

****

**_Akane-que bien ryoga, donde estabas? Fuiste a tomar un baño???_**

****

**_Ryoga-eh......si, jeje es que el agua estaba muy calida y no pude resistirme jeje_**

****

**_Akane-je, ya veo_**

****

**_Ryoga-bueno........que te parece si comemos?_**

****

**_Akane-buena idea, ya empezaba a tener hambre_**

****

**_Ryoga-jeje, sentimos lo mismo _**

****

**_Akane abrio su mochila y saco de ella una bolsa con su almuerzo mientras que en uno de los arboles que estaban detrás de ellos dos _**

**_personas_****_ los observaban _**

****

**_Ranma-je-je, creo que sentimos lo mismo (voz burlona) pero que tonto es ryoga_**

****

**_Ukyo-jiji, creo que alguien esta celoso........._**

****

**_Ranma-Que?....n...no se a que te refieres, huh?-ranma observa el jabon que ryoga tiene en sus manos-_**

****

**_"pero si es el jabon!, debo conseguirlo"_**

****

**_Ukyo-ranma, sabes que ya no me lo puedes ocultar, tendras que acostumbrarte a aceptar lo que sientes_**

****

**_Ranma que estaba de espaladas solo observo de reojo a akane y suspirando bajo el rostro _**

****

****

****

**_Mientras tanto en el dojo tendo......._**

****

**_-ni hao!_**

****

**_Kasumi-ah, pero si es shampoo_**

****

**_Shampoo-ni hao_**

****

**_Nabiki-de seguro vendra a buscar a ranma_**

****

**_Shampoo-asi es_**

****

**_Kasumi-oh, lo siento shampoo, pero ranma no esta, hace tiempo que salio a buscar a akane _**

****

**_Shampoo-a buscar a akane??_**

****

**_Genma-asi es, mi hijo fue a buscar a akane ya que es su deber como su prometido_**

****

**_Shampoo-mmm "con que si", bueno gracias, volvere luego_**

****

**_Shampoo sale de escena saltando_**

****

**_Nabiki-vaya lo tomo bastante bien_**

****

**_Kasumi-asi es_**

****

**_-jojojojojojo_**

****

**_Nabiki-hay no, diganme que no es quien pienso que es_**

****

**_Kasumi-buenas tardes_**

****

**_Kodachi-donde esta mi ranma-sama?_**

****

**_Kasumi-jeje bueno pues el por el momento esta buscando a  akane_**

****

**_Kodachi-Que??, buscando a esa niña tonta??_**

****

**_Nodoka-asi es, pero akane no es ninguna niña tonta _**

****

**_Kodachi-oh, querida madre!_**

****

**_Nodoka-mi hijo fue a buscar a su prometida, ya que es su deber _**

****

**_Kodachi-humm, bien, nos vemos después, hasta pronto uojojojojojo_**

****

**_Nodoka-esta...._**

****

**_Nabibki-loca tia, loca_**

****

****

****

**_Mas_****_ tarde en la residencia de los tatewaki_**

****

**_Kuno-queee!? Que ranma esta buscando a mi hermosa akane??_**

****

**_Kodachi-asi es, es por eso que yo tambien los buscare, esa mocosa no lograra quitarme a mi ranma-sama jamas_**

****

**_Kuno-es mi deber como el amor de akane ir en su búsqueda, muy bien......_**

****

**_Kuno/kodachi-vamos!!_**

****

****

****

**_Ranma y Ukyo seguían espiando a ryoga y a akane, mientras ellos seguían charlando alegremente y riendo a momentos _**

****

**_Ranma-hablan de puras tonterías_**

****

**_Ukyo-jeje, dejalos disfrutar este momento de amigos ranma_**

****

**_Ranma-y quien esta haciendo algo para impedírselos?_**

****

**_Ukyo-jeje, tienes razon, pero entonces dime, no piensas llegar por akane?_**

****

**_Ranma-tienes razon, el sol ya se esta ocultando, sera mejor regresar rapido antes de que se preocupen  "y tambien debo conseguir _**

**_ese_****_ jabon"_**

****

**_Ukyo-que pasa ranma, porque esa mirada?_**

****

**_Ranma-no es nada importante, ahora, vamos a bajar de este arbol_**

****

**_Ukyo-como digas_**

****

**_Akane-jejeje, quien iba a pensarlo de ti ryoga jejeje_**

****

**_Ryoga-jejeje si verdad? Jejeje-ryoga tenia una mano sobre su nuca-_**

****

**_Ryoga paro de reir y akane seguia riendo alegremente, el se quedo embelesado observándola, pareciera como si fuera un sueño, un _**

**_sueño del que seguramente no quisiera despertar._**

****

**_Ryoga-"akane, eres muy hermosa, no puedo soportar la idea de que ranma se quede  contigo, por mas que lo intento no puedo _**

**_olvidarte_****_ ni dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo es mi corazon, mi tonto corazon, que aun mantiene una _**

**_esperanza_****_ en mi, como si ella existiera............debo hacerlo, lo hare!, lo hare de una vez!, tengo que decirte lo que siento _**

**_rapidamente_****_ ahora que tengo la oportunidad" ryoga aprieta sus manos en dos puños y tomando valor empieza  a hablar_**

****

**_Ryoga-akane_**

****

**_Akane-si?, que pasa ryoga_**

****

**_Ranma y ukyo que estaban a punto de bajar del arbol se detuvieron al ver la actitud de ryoga_**

****

**_Ranma-"que estara tramando"_**

****

**_Ryoga-puedo hacerte una pregunta?_**

****

**_Akane-que?_**

****

**_Ryoga-si, puedo hacerte una pregunta akane?_**

****

**_Akane-pues.......claro ryoga _**

****

**_Ryoga-tu....tu amas a alguien?_**

****

**_Akane-que? –asombrada-_**

****

**_Ryoga-por favor, te pido que confies en mi como tu amigo, dime la verdad, tu amas a alguien?_**

****

**_Akane-bueno.....pues yo....._**

****

**_Akane observo a ryoga y noto una actitud que le habia visto solo cuando peleaba contra ranma, una mirada directa y casi fria pero _**

**_concentrada_****_ en ella, como presionándola para decir su respuesta_**

****

**_Ryoga-puedes confiar en mi akane, no tienes que decirme quien es, solo quiero saber si tu amas a alguien _**

****

**_Akane-.............pues.........si, si amo a alguien ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga sonrio levemente, ranma solo observaba fijamente mientras su corazon se aceleraba y ukyo con los dedos entre la boca se _**

**_emocionaba a cada momento (jejeje)_**

****

**_Akane-pero........porque me lo preguntas?_**

****

**_Ryoga sonrio mas y le dio la espalda a akane_**

Akane-ryoga?? "que le pasara?, esto es algo extraño" 

****

**_Ryoga-perdona si te doy la espalda akane_**

****

**_Akane-"que querra decirme"_**

****

**_Ryoga-pero es que.......si te veo a los ojos, no podria decirte lo que quiero, llegue a la conclusión de que no vale la pena esperar _**

**_hasta_****_ después_**

****

**_Ranma-" no lo creo, no puede ser capaz de decirselo"_**

****

**_Ukyo-esto se pone emocionante jiji_**

****

**_Akane seguia observando a ryoga esperando solamente que hablara _**

****

**_Ryoga-lo que te dire debi decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, creo, que desde el dia en que te conoci, eres una chica muy bonita,-ryoga _**

**_aprieta_****_ mas sus puños-, no, eres hermosa akane _**

****

**_Akane-ryoga......._**

****

**_Ryoga-siempre me has ayudado cuando estas  cerca de mi, eres muy amable y sobretodo una chica muy alegre, cuando......-ryoga _**

**_titubea_****_- "debo continuar, ya no puedo detenerme" cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, ya no hay tristeza......ya no hay humillación.....ya no hay dolor_**

****

**_Akane-"ryoga, que tratas de decirme.............acaso es que........"_**

****

**_Ranma observaba a ambos chicos con una mirada de enojo y asombro al mismo tiempo _**

****

**_Ranma-"demonios no puede ser, se lo dira, estoy seguro de que se lo  dira"_**

****

**_Ukyo observaba a ranma _**

****

**_Ukyo-"que haras ranma?"_**

****

**_Ryoga-y es por esa razon akane, que cada vez que te veo lo que siento dentro de mi va creciendo cada vez mas, sabia que algun dia me seria imposible seguir manteniéndolo adentro........yo......._**

****

**_Ranma-no lo permitire, tengo que actuar –ranma salta del arbol-_**

****

**_Ukyo-ranma_**

****

**_Akane escuchaba a ryoga empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa_**

****

**_Ryoga-yo te........._**

****

**_Ryoga tomo fuerza y volteo a ver a akane_**

****

**_Ryoga-akane quiero decirte que yo te........-ryoga se queda parado observando fijamente a donde se encuentra akane con los ojos abiertos de la impresión _**

****

****

**_Ranma se encontraba detrás de akane y con una mano sobre el hombro de esta _**

****

**_Akane giro y observo a su prometido detrás de ella_**

****

**_Akane-ran...ranma?-akane se sonroja un poco al ver como ranma la tenia tomada de su hombro-_**

****

**_Ranma se adelanta frente a ella y observa fijamente a ryoga _**

****

**_Ryoga-ranma....que...que demonios haces aquí!_**

****

**_Ranma-je, veo que no pierdes el tiempo ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-no debiste haber interferido, no impediras que le diga a akane lo que siento por ella_**

****

**_Ranma fruncio el entrecejo y después sonrio  ante el asombro de ryoga_**

****

**_Ranma-adelante ryoga, si eso es lo que deseas, yo no lo impedire, pero no creas que eres el único que puede decirle a  akane lo que siente _**

****

**_La respuesta de ranma dejo a todos con la boca abierta _**

****

**_Akane-"ranma"_**

****

**_Ukyo-bien dicho ran-chan_**

****

**_Ryoga-porque.......porque siempre tienes que arruinarme mi vida!_**

****

**_Ryoga se lanza contra ranma y este se prepara para defenderse _**

****

**_Akane-alto!_**

****

**_Ranma-que?_**

****

**_Ukyo-vaya_**

****

**_Ryoga se frena rapidamente un poco antes de tocar a ranma, akane estaba delante de el impidiendo que pudiera golpearlo_**

****

**_Ranma-akane......_**

****

**_Akane-no quiero que peleen, ya no quiero que esten peleando, no se que problemas tendran, tambien  se que ranma causa muchos problemas_**

****

**_Ranma-óyeme!_**

****

**_Akane-pero…..estoy segura de que el no los busca intencionalmente ryoga_**

****

**_Ranma-uh?  .._**

****

**_Ryoga-"que el no los busca intencionalmente"_**

****

**_Akane-tambien se que ranma a veces te a hecho  quedar mal, pero ya sabes como es el, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darle su merecido cada vez que te falte al respeto ryoga_**

****

**_Ranma-"demonios akane, preferirira que no intentaras ayudarme"_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga?_**

****

**_Ryoga estaba dándole la espalda a akane _**

****

**_Ryoga-akane, yo.....yo solo queria decirte que...._**

****

**_Ranma-por que no se lo dices de una buena vez ryoga, si no lo haces te juro que yo se lo dire _**

****

**_Ryoga-tu no interfieras en esto ranma, no es tu asunto!_**

****

**_Ranma-claro que lo es!_**

****

**_Ryoga-porque habria de serlo?!_**

****

**_Ranma-porque akane es mi prometida!_**

****

**_Todos de nuevo con la boca aun mas ebierta miraban a ranma _**

****

**_Akane-ranma..._**

****

**_Ranma empezo a ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho_**

****

**_Ranma-y....sabes que.....jamas podras separarla de mi_**

****

**_Akane y ryoga abrian sus ojos sorprendidos mientras ukyo seguia observando lo que ya le parecia una telenovela_**

****

**_Ryoga-......bien.......akane, yo...._**

****

**_Akane puso su atención en ryoga esperando la siguiente sorpresa de esa tarde_**

****

**_Ryoga-yo te amo_**

****

**_Akane no puede creer lo que acababa de escuchar_**

****

**_Akane-"no puedo creerlo, ryoga me ama?"...ryoga, yo......yo......_**

****

**_Ryoga-te amo akane, te amo con todo mi ser, desde que te conoci mi vida cambio, no habia dia en que no me preguntaba cuando volveria verte_**

****

**_Ranma-solo escuchaba las palabras de ryoga de espaladas hacia ellos dos _**

****

**_Akane no sabia que decir y solamente observo a ranma _**

**_Ryoga-akane, solo quiero sabe runa cosa, crees que puedas llegar a amarme?_**

****

**_Akane-bueno ryoga es que yo.........._**

****

**_Ryoga-te prometo que siempre estare contigo akane, te aseguro que nadie puede amarte mas que yo, jamas seria capaz siquiera de _**

**_gritarte_****_ ni hacerte daño nunca, jamas te mentiria y siempre estare cuando me necesites, porque yo no puedo estar sin verte akane_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga...._**

****

**_Ranma-akane_**

****

**_Akane observa rapidamente a ranma_**

****

**_Ranma-yo solamente vine aquí porque en casa todos estaban preocupados.......incluyéndome a mi _**

****

**_Akane-"ranma"_**

****

****

**_Ranma-asi que, cuando decidas volver, sabes que estaremos esperandote.........ya que......como dije antes, yo tambien quiero decirte algo muy importante_**

****

**_Ranma empezo a caminar alejándose de ambos chicos que lo seguían con la mirada_**

****

**_Akane-ranma...._**

****

**_Ukyo-ran-chan……._**

****

**_Ryoga-akane_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga_**

****

**_Ryoga-por favor contesta mi pregunta _**

****

**_Akane-ryoga......._**

****

**_Ryoga-no me importa si no puedes llegar a amarme, pero dime la verdad, por favor dimelo sinceramente _**

****

**_Akane bajo la vista y suspiró profundamente "porque tuvo que pasarme todo esto en un dia"_**

****

**_Ryoga-por favor akane_**

****

**_Akane levanto la vista lentamente_**

****

**_Akane-lo siento ryoga, pero yo.......yo amo a ranma (crak el corazon de ryoga se quebra) se que el no es precisamente el hombre mas amable y cortes que hay, pero sin darme cuenta, al pasar el tiempo sabia que me iba enamorando cada vez mas de el, creo que eso es algo que solamente yo puedo entender_**

****

**_Ryoga tenia la vista baja y podia sentir el dolor que lo agobiaba, aunque ya se habia hecho a la idea de la boda de ranma y akane hace tiempo, no podia evitar sentirse mal al escuchar aquellas palabras _**

****

**_Ukyo-ryoga....pobre_**

****

**_Akane-por favor ryoga perdoname, no me gustaria perder tu amistad por esto_**

****

**_Ryoga-esta bien akane_**

****

**_Akane-ah?_**

****

**_Ryoga-no te preocupes, creo que tienes razon, tu eres la unica que comprende el porque amas a ranma, pero se que tus razones deben ser muy buenas para que el se merezca tu amor........gracias akane, gracias por decirme la verdad _**

****

**_Akane-ryoga......._**

**_Ryoga alzo la cara y sonrio_**

****

**_Ryoga-je, no tienes que sentir lastima por mi akane, la verdad.......me siento bien, por fin pude decirte lo que sentia y almenos se  que confiaste en mi para decirme lo que tu sientes, y pues, que esperas, ve con ranma, antes de que vaya anochecer_**

****

**_Akane-ryoga......pero no te importara quedarte aquí?_**

****

**_Ryoga-jeje claro que no, no te preocupes, de igual forma tengo que hacer un viaje_**

****

**_Akane observo a ryoga y acercándose a el lo abrazo cariñosamente_**

****

**_Akane-gracias ryoga, eres un amigo muy especial _**

****

**_Ryoga-je, ni lo menciones akane_**

****

****

**_Ryoga correspondio el abrazo de akane y dejo salir una lagrima de sus ojos, la separo de el y secándose rapidamente el rostro le dio algo en la mano_**

****

**_Ryoga-ten akane_**

****

**_Akane-pero si es......._**

****

**_Ryoga-asi es, te lo habia prometido no?, dile a ese bobo que es de mi parte _**

****

**_Akane-bien, lo hare, solo espero alcanzarlo pronto_**

****

**_Ukyo-lo haras, entro en el bosque, no creo que ya haya salido de el_**

****

**_Akane-ukyo?_**

****

**_Ukyo-pues claro, a quien esperabas? _****_A kagome?? (jeje)_**

****

**_Akane-pero entonces tu……ya sabes que..._**

****

**_Ukyo-claro que lo sabia, pero que esperas, ve  a averiguar lo que ranma siente por ti_**

****

**_Akane-ukyo.....gracias_**

****

**_Akane toma su mochila y dando una ultima despedida salio hacia el bosque_**

****

**_Ukyo-espero que lo alcacanze _**

****

**_Ryoga-lo hara_**

****

**_Ukyo-que tal se sintio?_**

**_Ryoga-jem, la verdad no lo se, aunque me duela, yo sabia que ellos debian estar juntos, pero si ese tonto de saotome se atreve a lastimarla yo..........._**

****

**_Ukyo-jaja, no te preocupes, el seria incapaz de hacer eso _**

****

**_Ukyo y ryoga se obervaron y sonrieron _**

****

****

**_Akane seguia dentro del bosque corriendo, se para un momento para respirar y se recarga en un arbol_**

****

**_Akane-vaya dia, aun no puedo creer que ryoga me amara_**

****

****

**_Ranma-eso es porque eres una boba despistada_**

****

**_Akane-ranma?_**

****

**_Ranma salta de el arbol donde akane estaba recargada y cae en frente de la chica _**

****

**_Akane-eres tu, que es lo que dijiste?_**

****

**_Ranma-que eres una boba despistada cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que ryoga te ama _**

****

**_Akane-oyeme!. Como iba a suponerlo!_**

****

**_Ranma se acerca a akane _**

****

**_Ranma-entonces.......que decidiste?_**

****

**_Akane-te refieres........ a lo de ryoga?_**

**_Ranma-claro, a que otra cosa podria referirme –ranma se apoya de espaldas sobre el arbol, a un lado de akane y con las manos en la nuca gira su rostro a un lado, cerrando los ojos _**

****

**_Akane-bueno, pues.......yo le dije que no podria amarlo _**

****

**_Ranma abre los ojos _**

****

**_Ranma-y......porque no?_**

****

**_Akane se pone nerviosa y se ruboriza_**

****

**_Akane-bueno pues.....porque...._**

****

**_Ranma-entonces ........si amas a alguien mas?_**

****

**_Akane- pues.....creo que si _**

****

**_Ranma-crees?_**

****

**_Akane-bueno no, es que.....ay! ya no me estes presionando!!, que me dices tu!, dijiste que ryoga no era el unico que podia decirme lo _**

**_que_****_ sentia!_**

****

**_Ranma-sonrio ante la mirada sorprendida de akane y se acerco a ella lentamente hasta poner su rostro muy cerca  de ella, _**

**_colocando_****_ ambas manos en el tronco, cada una a los lados de la cabeza de akane, haciendo que ella empezara a ponerse nerviosa por su cercania y su mirada_**

****

**_Ranma-akane......_**

****

**_Akane- (pasa saliva) si?_**

****

**_Ranma-bobaaa!!_**

****

**_Akane-ranmaaa!!_**

****

**_Ranma-jaja, en verdad que eres despistada akane_**

****

**_Akane-callate!, porque lo dices!?_**

****

**_Ranma da la espalda_**

****

**_Ranma-en verdad.....no te habias dado cuenta de que......tu eres....-ranma pasa saliva y se ruboriza bastante- tu eres....lo mas _**

**_importante_****_ para mi_**

****

**_Akane se sorprende y el corazón le da un brinco dentro de su pecho_**

****

**_Ranma-....akane yo.....te amo –ranma esta super rojo y no se atreve a darle la cara a akane-_**

****

**_Akane queda en el tipico estado de shock (si ese mero, el que estas pensando amigo lector-otaku), las palabras de ranma rondan y dan vueltas en su mente_**

****

**_Akane-ranma......._**

****

**_Ranma-bueno, eso es lo que siento por ti akane, lamento haberlo negado aun después de que ya te lo habia dicho una vez, pero ya _**

**_sabes_****_ como soy.....uh?_**

****

**_Ranma se sorprende al sentir el abrazo de akane por su espalda_**

****

**_Akane-ranma, yo tambien te amo, jamas podria amar a alguien mas, te amo tal y como eres _**

****

**_Ranma que tenia la boca abierta sonrie ampliamente y dando la vuelta abraza a akane fuertemente_**

****

**_Ranma-akane....._**

****

**_Akane-ranma..... _****_(aaaaaaa ya me puse muy emotivo........jejeje) _**

****

**_Ranma y akane se observan fijamente_**

****

**_Ranma-hay algo que siempre e querido hacer_**

****

**_Akane-que  e....._**

****

**_Ranma besa los labios de akane impidiéndole hablar y sorprendiendo a la joven que después, le corresponde y hace mas apasionado el beso.............después de unos momentos ambos se separan sonriendo y se miran fijamente_**

****

**_Ranma-vamos a casa? –ranma extiende su mano-_**

****

**_Akane-claro –toma la mano de ranma-_**

****

**_Y asi ambos van de la mano directo a casa, ambos chicos en silencio y aun ruborizados por lo que acaban de hacer, pero con el _**

**_corazon_****_ alegre  y felices_**

****

**_Momentos después, ambos salen del bosque para ir hacia nerima_**

****

**_-ranma!!!_**

****

**_-airen!!_**

****

**_-que significa esto ranma-sama!!_**

****

**_-Saotome!!_**

****

**_-tendo!!!_**

****

**_-vaya vaya, porque habre olvidado mi camara fotografica?_**

****

**_-que lindos se ven!_**

****

**_Ranma y akane se quedan paralizados al ver a todos esperándolos después del bosque_**

****

**_Ranma-no, no puede ser!!!_**

****

**_Akane-como nos encontraron!!??_**

****

**_Shampoo-chica violenta dejar a airen!_**

****

**_Kuno-como te atreves a tomar la mano de mi linda akane saotome!!_**

****

**_Kodachi-ranma mi amor!_**

****

**_Soun-señor saotome, pronto habra boda!!! –lagrimas en en los ojos_**

****

**_Genma-seremos familia tendo!!!! –lagrimas en los ojos también-_**

****

**_Ranma-gezzz, estan locos!!!!, vamonos de aquí akane!!_**

****

**_Ranma toma en brazos a akane y comienza a correr, se congela la imagen y...........FIN!!!!_**

****

****

****

**_FIN!! POR FIN!!! YA ME HABI ATARDADO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC Y SI NO LO CREEN NADA MAS PREGÚNTENLE A YARITA, VERDAD YARITA? JEJE_**

****

**_De hecho se tardo casi la mitad de un año ¬¬, pero aki lo tenemos acabo, FIESTA!!!!-….. _**

****

****

**_Y PUES, BUENO, AQUÍ VAN LAS DEDICATORIAS DE ESTE FANFICTION_**

**_POR MI PARTE ESTE FANFICTION VA DEDICADO A: MY BEST-FRIENDS OSCAR-KUN, ANDONI Y KARLITA, PARA MI ANGELITA SEALIAH (ALONDRITA), PARA EVELYN (NANAEL), PARA MI COMPA EL ELLIOT, PARA MIS SOBRINOS OSCAR Y VERO (MIS GORDOS), PARA MARIANA, A MI COMPA EL PANDA (POR SI ALGUN DIA LO LLEGA A LEER), PARA MI LILI, A NANCY, A MIS COMPAS DEL TAE: EL CUITLAHUAC, FRANCISCO, ALEJANDRO, RYU Y EL ALEX, Y CLARO QUE TAMBIEN PARA MI MISMÍSIMA AMIGAZA YARA-CHAN, QUE FUE LA QUE TUVO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTE PEQUEÑO ONESHOT, Y QUE DE SEGURO NO SERA EL UNICO QUE HAGAMOS._**

****

**_Si ,_****_ no sera el unico , yo kisiera dedicarlo a Jaime, Joanna, Karlangas, kury, Paola, Deyanira, Norma, Dany(Lata), Syren,  Ely _****_,_****_y a todos los del Instituto Berain , 2°de secundaria …_**

**_y_****_ claro  A mi amigo ke lo kiero mucho MADG  ke me encanta como escribe , y  a su sobrina Vero., a el buen oscar y a elliot…_****__**

****

BUENO, NOS DESPEDIMOS ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NUESTRA OBRA LITERARIA JEJE, Y ASEGURÁNDOLES QUE DESPUÉS HAREMOS OTRA, PARA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, FELICITACIONES, AJERAMIENTOS O PREMIOS AQUÍ LES DEJAMOS NUESTROS E-MAIL

**_mine00HOTMAIL.COM_****_ E _****_INURANMADGRANMAMAIL.COM_****_, GRACIA S A TODOS LOS QUE LO HAYAN LEIDO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, SAYONARA!!! Y VIVA MÉXICO!!!, ASI Y :_**

****

****

**_           RECUERDEN  SER OTAKU NO ES UN HOBBIE NI UN PASATIEMPO, ES TODO UN ESTILO DE VIDA!!!   _******

**_                                                                (frase de markitos -)_**

****


End file.
